Ninja Warrior 65 REMAKE
this is a better less complicated version the hosts are Ben Shephard, Chris Kamara And Rochelle Humes for the UK in Japan the hosts are Shinya Sugiyama, Kengo Komada And Akiko Kyo Qualifying Heats Heat 1 And South Korea 1 stride steps 2 log grip 3 floating tiles 4 jump hang 5 street lights lights are greased by the way 6 warped wall Heat 2 And Vietnam 1 stride steps 2 cargo net rider drops 3 spinning log 4 jump hang with rope 5 rolling thunder 6 warped wall Heat 3 States Of America And United Kingdom 1 stride steps 2 silk drop drops 3 spinning log 4 jump hang with cliffhanger 5 hourglass drop 6 warped wall Heat 4 And Indonesia 1 stride steps 2 door rider drops 3 floating tiles 4 jump hang with wingnuts only 3 wingnuts on the wingnuts mean the seperate obstacle the wingnuts 5 lamp grasper called globe grasp 6 warped wall Heat 5 And France 1 stride steps 2 pole drop 3 floating tiles 4 jump hang with ring 5 bungee bridge 6 warped wall Semi-Finals if you are confused why all 25 are shown here well the producers track down every result but keep in mind only the top 8 advance to the final in each of the 4 semifinals the other difference is that only 3 obstacles are added on instead of 4 this is not randomized by the way instead where they place determines what semifinal heat they are in so let the Semifinals BEGIN! Semifinal 1 to 5th 1 stride steps 2 stone drop grip-dancing stones fusion 3 tilting cylinders 5 balance bridge 4 jump hang 5 pipe fitter 6 warped wall 7 ring of fire 8 windmill cross 9 final spike swinging spike you have to push to the top of the 7m chimney Semifinal 2 to 10th 1 stride steps 2 bomb slider 3 prism see-saw 4 jump hang 5 swinging frames 6 warped wall 7 flying shelf Ninja Warriors version of Flying Shelf Grab in Tournament 1 8 double hurdle 9 final spike Semifinal 3 to 15th 1 stride steps 2 mini silk slider 3 tilting cylinders 5 balance bridge 4 jump hang 5 upwards floating monkey bars trays 6 warped wall 7 pole grasper 8 spin bridge 9 final spike Semifinal 4 to 20th 1 stride steps 2 flying squirrel version that goes into rope ladder 3 prism see-saw 4 jump hang 5 I-beam cross 6 warped wall 7 metal spin 8 coin flip 4 version 9 final spike The Final Stage 1 130 seconds 1 odyessey 2 loading dock 3 castaway 4 main deck 5 parley 6 cannonball original VIKING version of SASUKEs spin bridge 7 swing mast 8 captains cabin Competitors Stage 2 210 seconds 1 giant ring swing 2 down up salmon ladder rungs 8 on each side 3 wave runner are allowed to skip 2nd board and still has special rule from last time where if you tilt the 2nd board you are disqualified 4 butterfly wall version 5 double wedge 6 wall flip 52.15k 61.22k Competitors Stage 3 250 seconds 1 keylock hang straight into feather duster 2 feather duster 3 floating boards 8 onwards version 4 ultimate cliffhanger 8 version 5 curved body prop straight into hang climbing which goes straight into walking bar 6 hang climbing 7 walking bar ANW 8 version 8 flying bar cradles Competitors Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:50m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 50m Competitors Stage Not Attempted so at the end of the tournament in the end all 250 failed to beat the entire course and become a ninja warrior however there is a winter themed course awaiting our ALL STARS in the ALL STAR SPECIAL! until then the 35 picked will be training hard for the all star special as the top 6 performances are the Season 2 all stars!